He Wasn't Kidding
by anny385
Summary: The team finally find out what happened to Tony. Sequel to Clouds.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sequel to Clouds.

He Wasn't Kidding

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped into the bullpen and sat behind his desk. He watched as Ziva and McGee come into the bullpen and watched as they went to their desks. He turned to the clock to see what time it was. Tony wasn't in yet and he hoped that he wouldn't be late. Forgetting it for a minute he turned to the folder that he had been working in and then turned to the phone that had just began to ring.

"Dead Petty Officer in Rock Creek Park."

They walked into the elevator and made their room to the crime scene. They met Ducky and Jimmy who got there on time not even getting the chance to get lost. After everything was done they went back to headquarters. Gibbs went back to his desk and looked at Tony's desk and he still wasn't at work yet.

"McGee, call DiNozzo. Tell him to get here, or he won't have a job."

"Yes, boss."

McGee called Tony, but he didn't answer. "Boss, he didn't answer."

"He better be here in an hour, or I'm going over there to get him. An hour later he still wasn't there and so Gibbs got up and left.

Gibbs walked up to Tony's apartment and was surprised when a woman walked out. He looked at her as she closed Tony's door and wiped a tear off her cheek. She had a shirt with her and he knew that it was Tony's. He thought that Tony was home and broke up with this girl and that's why he hadn't been reachable. He was going to give him a big head slap if that was the reason. It wasn't like Tony to do that.

"Who are you?" asked Gibbs as he glared at the girl who stepped out of Tony's apartment.

"Who are you?" asked the girl back.

"I asked first and why were you in Tony's apartment."

"First I would like to know who you are and then I might tell you."

"I could take you to NCIS and question you."

"And I won't say anything to you."

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony's boss."

"Oh, I've heard about you. You're the one who told Tony to die silently on the Chimera."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you and McGee and Ziva treated him when he was trying to tell you something. McGee told him that until he was dead he could help him. Really he had no one only me who he turned to when you guys dismissed him. He was right he told me the reason why he didn't tell his father that he had the plague was because he was afraid that he wouldn't care about him just like he didn't when he broke his leg in college."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Angela and was Tony's friend."

"Really and how do you know Tony?"

"I moved into this apartment and found Tony in the park. He looked so sad and I started talking to him. We were friends until the last part."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was trying to tell you that he was dying and you wouldn't listen to him. He had cancer and he died from it and he's gone. He wanted me to give you these envelopes and take care of his things. He wanted me to have this shirt because he knew that I liked the shirt and I could remember him by it. I was going to go to NCIS and give them to you like he wanted me to, but since you are here you can have them." She got out the envelopes in her purse and gave them to Gibbs.

"I hope you're happy that you didn't listen to him. He wanted someone to care about what he was going through and you ignored him."

"Goodbye Agent Gibbs."

"Wait what about the funeral?"

"It's already over. We already had it. The one's that meant a lot to Tony were there. He didn't want you to come because he didn't think that you would care."

"Where is the gravesite?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you feeling bad about what you put him through?"

"I really cared about him." He said looking at Angela.

She looked into his eyes and noticed the truth. She pulled a paper out of her purse and gave it to him." This is where he's buried. This was his memorandum pamphlet.

She walked off and Gibbs watched her leave. He blinked at the envelopes in his hand. One of them had his name on it there were one for McGee, Abby, and Ziva. He opened his up.

Boss,

I guess by now you should know that I'm no longer on this earth. I was diagnosed with cancer before we went on the Chimera. I wanted to tell you and I tried to when we were on the ship. When you told me to die silently I knew that you didn't care anymore. I'm not sure if you ever cared about me. I wanted a friend. Once we were friends, but that was so very long time ago. I wanted you that friend that I had, but it wasn't meant to be. I met this woman Angela and she became my friend. She helped me through some of the worst days of my life and we talked about everything. We talked about her work and even about my work. I told her about the team and about our time in the Chimera. It was nice to have a friend that I could talk to. It was almost like I met her a long time ago and it was so easy to talk to her. I'm glad that I met her and was there when I needed her. Before you get mad at Jimmy and Ducky they knew what was happening, but I didn't want them to say anything to you. Like I said I didn't think that you would care. Please don't get mad at them because it was my fault.

Anthony Dominic DiNozzo

He blinked at the letter that he had written to him. He felt a loss that could never be filled. It was like he lost another child. He had never meant to ignore Tony and make him feel bad. He made his way towards his car and just sat there staring into space. He couldn't believe that Jimmy and Ducky had gone to Tony's funeral and never said anything. He started his car and made his way towards headquarters. He first stopped at Autopsy and asked Ducky about the funeral. He told him about it. He then went back up to the bullpen.

Did you find Tony?"

Gibbs didn't say anything for a moment.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?"

"Tony's dead. He had cancer and is gone. He tried to tell us that he was dying on the Chimera, but we all ignored him."

"What?" Both McGee and Ziva asked at the same time.

"He met a friend named Angela who was more of a friend than we were."

"Maybe this is one of Tony's jokes and had this girl to say these things?" asked McGee.

"Unless you think that Ducky and Jimmy are on the joke then no."

"What do you mean Ducky and Jimmy?"

"They knew and was at Tony's funeral. He also left you letters. I already read mine."

He left the bullpen and went to see Abby who once heard the news started crying. That day they asked the Director if they could hand over the case to another team and he allowed them to do that. They all went to Tony's gravesite to say goodbye to their friend and to Gibbs his son.

The End


End file.
